


Helluva Boss Oneshots

by Solstyxz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demon, Drama, Drugs, Hazbinhotel, Hell, Multi, Vivziepop, XReader, hellhound, helluvaboss, imp, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstyxz/pseuds/Solstyxz
Summary: Mainly x reader, later maybe character x character stories too. Requests are open but I don't promise anything. No extreme NSFW stuff.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Helluva Boss Oneshots

(YN) = your name  
(S/N) = street name/number  
(*example text) = explanation

A slow morning at I.M.P, everyone was busy with their routine early-day tasks. The tranquility was disturbed by a fairly loud rumble.

"UGH! That's it! I've had it with that prick!" Moxxie exclaimed as he burst out of the armory.

"What is it this time?" Loona sighed from behind her phone.

"I'm talking about (YN), I told them countless times, two-handers go in the lower lockers! I was trying to find my silencer on the shelf and now look at that mess!" He gestured at the armory.  
"They keep putting that huge damn rifle up there when it doesn't even fit! I'm not cleaning that up! Where are they?"

"Dunno, haven't seen 'em today."

"They're late again?!"

"Hon, calm down, we're all clumsy sometimes, they're probably just-" Millie comforted her husband but got interrupted.

"Yes, sometimes! Not all the time! They've been like this for almost a month now! How could I be calm about this, we even failed a mission because of them last week!"

The office door opened. Blitzø stepped out with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about, I can't focus on paperwork if you scream like a virgin, Moxxie!"

"You never do paperwork." Moxxie frowned with crossed arms.

"Anyway, don't you have an armory to inspect or something? What's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is (YN)!"

"Stop fuckin' whining already, I can't hear my own damn thoughts!" Loona barked, smashing the phone on the table.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Millie demanded.

"Settle down, everyone! Alright, so what, they're late again?"

"Not just that, sir. They're unbearable! The armory is in ruins for the fourth time this month, they're never on time, their performance is also atrocious lately... It's about time we, well, you do something. I'm not willing to go on one more mission with them, I'm not risking myself and Millie! Don't even get me started on-"

The main entrance suddenly swung open. You stumbled in, panting.

"Shit, sorry guys, I-"

"See? We can't tolerate this anymore!" Moxxie complained, pointing at you.

"Ok, let 'em breathe, let's hear today's excuse first." Blitzø rolled his eyes.

"I, uh, had an accident." You nervously scraped the back of your head.

"Well, that explains your clothes. You look like a hobo, even more so than usual." Blitzø mocked.

"Sir, I'm serious! I woulda been on time if it wasn't for an asshole cutting me off. I can show you my bike if you don't believe me."

"Since when do you use a bike? What happened to that beloved hatchback of yours? " Blitzø raised an eyebrow.

"...I wanted something cheap to get me through traffic faster. I'm back on track from now on, promise!" You put on an awkward smile. "Just let me take a piss real qui-"

"Not so fast, why don't we have a talk in the office?"

You felt sweat running down your face as you anxiously followed your boss to the room. As the door closed he invited you to sit with him.

"Is it really that hot in here?" He teased. "No need to wet the pants, just tell me what's been buggin' you lately. Hate to admit but Mox is right, your performance was ass these past few weeks, I can't let it all slip. And the stained clothes, dim looks all the time... What gives?"

"I know, I know, sorry. It's just... I've been having trouble sleeping lately. The times I managed to pass out, no alarm or caffeine could wake me up. B-but it came and went, I'm good now, ok? I'll make up for it."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I should know stuff like this first hand! I can't have ya dealing with guns when your reflexes resemble a dead horse!"

"I didn't want you guys to get involved, I thought I could handle it..."

"Uh, don't do shit like this again! You can't mess around anymore! I'm not letting you off the hook next time."

"100% won't be a next time." You nodded. "But I really need to get to the bathroom now." You said awkwardly, glancing in the door's direction.

"Wanna yank one off so bad?" He smirked. "Go but clean up the armory once you're done, Mox can't stop bitching about it. It's justified, mind you." He concluded as he leaned back in the chair.

"Got it." You rolled your eyes.

Upon exiting the office, you spotted Moxxie giving you disapproving glances from afar.

"2 minutes, ok?" You sighed in annoyance, seeing him approach.

"You're saying it like I'm asking a favor. You keep putting that stupid heavy thing up there! Why? I specifically-"

"Gimme a freakin' break! I get it, my fault, sorry, fuck me... Just- uh, can we not do this right now? Am I allowed to enter the restroom first? Get off me for a bit unless you want a puddle of piss in the lobby."

"I bet Blitzø was too easy on you." With that, he stormed away.

After the refreshment, you dealt with the mess that was the armory. It was lunchtime by the time you got done. You joined the gang at the table.

"Phew, you weren't kidding, that room reminded me of a territorial war." You joked as you took a seat beside Moxxie.

He turned to you with a strange look.  
"Are you sure you've finished already?"

"Place's good as new, you could use the floor as a mirror." You winked while fiddling with a protein bar. "By the way, you and Mills have a long shift today, right?" You eyed the two while bouncing your leg.

"Yeah, why?"

"I could cover for you guys, go watch a movie or something. How 'bout it?"

"Huh?" Moxxie exhaled in disbelief.

"Really?!" Millie gasped.

"Anything for my favorite couple." You finger gun at her.

"Hold it, you wanna cover both of 'em?" Blitzø asked from the other side of the table.

"Not like there's a lot to do, we barely got 2 contracts this week. A few calls and paperwork for the most part, no problem, bossman." You shrugged.

"You actually do seem to be back on track, that's what I like to see!" Blitzø gave you a satisfied smile.

"Told ya." You replied, stretching smugly.

"Cool, fine with me, everyone agrees?" Blitzø glanced at the couple.

"Thanks for the offer but... you're in an awfully good mood all of a sudden." Moxxie looked you up and down in bewilderment.

"Can't stay down forever, can I? Just needed some time and an ice coffee. 'bout time I start makin' up for last time. What, still angry with me?" You gave him an innocent look.

"C'mon sweetie, they're just bein' nice!" Millie smiled.

"I guess... well, thanks!" He hesitantly seemed to agree.

"Thankiies!" Millie hopped out of her seat and gave you a hug.

"'s what I do."

A few uneventful hours pass, closing time is drawing near.

"Hurry it up!" Loona yelled impatiently.

"Don't wait for me, Loonie, I'm staying overtime with (YN). Get some sugar cubes on the way home, ok?" Blitzø answered from the office.

You were handling leftover paperwork and other menial tasks at Loona's desk.

"Wait, before you guys leave, I'm ordering pistol ammo for next week 'cuz we're runnin' low, what calibers do we need?" You asked while looking through lists on the PC.

"Don't look at me, Moxxie's dealing with stuff like that." Loona gestured towards the kitchen.

You hopped up and walked in there.

"Mox, what ammo should- w-what the fuck are you doing?!" You freaked out when you saw Millie holding your bag.

They jolted at the unexpected shout. Before they could say a thing you ripped it out of her hands, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hey!" She yelped.

"(YN)! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Moxxie hollered, catching her.

As the initial shock wore off, you just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I found it sittin' upside down near the armory, you forgot to lock it away this morning. I was just about to give it to you before we leave... What's your problem?" She said in an offended tone.

"She was trying to help! Why the hell would you do that?! You think we'd steal it or something?! What's wrong with you?!" Moxxie kept yelling.

"I..."

"The actual unholy fuck is going on here?!" Blitzø banged through the door.

"I don't know, ask (YN) why they assaulted my wife!" Moxxie gestured.

"What did you do this time?!" Blitzø held you by the shoulders.

"Wait, I... Please calm down, it was a misunderstanding! S-sorry, just..." You were trying to find the words.

"Well?!" Blitzø demanded impatiently.

"Sorry... uh... i-it's an old gift. Sentimental value, is all. I don't know what's gotten into me though..." You mumbled.

"That has to be your weirdest excuse yet." Moxxie shook his head. "Sir, you can't possibly believe that, something isn't right here."

"What's in it?" Millie asked with a worried expression.

Blitzø's phone rang, interrupting the situation. He quickly checked it.

"Fuck's sake." He huffed.

"You're not planning on talking to him right now, do you?" Moxxie asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't wanna, believe me, but I can only decline so many times. It's like the third day in a row now. Ok, look, you two go home, I don't know how long it'll take. We'll discuss this tomorrow." He glanced at you with a serious expression. "Wait at Loona's desk."

"Are you seriously going to prioritize him here?!" Moxxie flailed his arms.

"I can't risk the damn book, Moxxie!" He turned around, picked it up, and made his way to the office.

"Stolas, how's it-... Yeah, havin' a busy week, I-" The rest of the conversation was inaudible after he closed the door.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Millie broke the awkward silence.

"Let's go, dear. Maybe he's right, best if we-" She tried to hold her husband's hands but he took a step towards you.

"I'm not leaving this place until you tell me the truth!" He insisted as he got closer and closer.

"Moxxie!" She followed.

You walked back, holding the bag tight.

"C'mon, please listen to her. I- Hey!" He reached for the bag. You tried to dodge him but you got cornered.

"Enough!" She tried to separate you two.

"I knew I can't trust you! It must be something horrible, I can't let you endanger us! Just- let go-!" He was pulling on the strap.

"Don't make- Stop it! HNGH! NO!" You pushed him with full force, making the two fall onto the dining table.

"ACK!"

The table collapsed. Plates, glasses clattering everywhere.

"Fuck!" You froze for a second, then instinctively sprinted out of the kitchen, escaped the building, and sped off.

Blitzø was in the middle of his steamy conversation with the owl, leaning onto the window sill. His tired eyes flared up when he spotted a certain demon running amok on the streets.

"Huh?! Uh, battery running out, call ya back!"

"Blitzy?-"

He hanged up and hurried to the entrance but came to a sudden stop when seeing the kitchen, almost falling over in the process.

"What the?!..."

"Argh, it was (YN)." Millie groaned.

"They got away!" Moxxie shrieked.

20 minutes later as Blitzø was scanning the streets, he saw a fenced area at an intersection. There were a few cars and a familiar bike laying around. It was nearly wrecked. A bunch of imps were arguing in the middle.  
He pulled over and rolled the windows down.

"Hey, any of you seen the bastard?" He pointed at the bike.

"That piece of shit crashed into me! Flew a solid 5 meters (*16-ish feet) at least." One of them ranted. "Then they had the nerve to pull a gun on us! Fucker limped away to the west. Wouldn't follow 'em if I were you."

Blitzø knew this city like the back of his hand. He knew for a fact there was barely anything in that direction. He stalked you a few times before out of curiosity but you were always cautious, especially after hearing Moxxie's experiences, so he gave up after a while. He had located your flat, which was on the other side of town, but that was all.  
He went down the western road. Nothing but shady slums and alleys.

Buildings and population were getting sparser by the second. A couple ran down shacks signed the end of the city. He noticed a sketchy looking guy leaning at one of them.  
Blitzø approached him.

"You lost? I got whatcha need." He lifted his jacket.

Blitzø gave an accurate description of you.

"Hmm... familiar but my memory just ain't what it used to be, y'know. I'm sure we can help each other though. Tryina remember is hard work and good work doesn't come cheap." He spread his arms with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Son of a..." Blitzø snarled as he delved into his pockets. "There, now spit it out!" He handed him some money.

"Oh, now I 'member. Seen their hobo lookin' ass crawl through here not too long ago. Pretty sure they're still in there." He gestured at a nearby pub. "Bud seemed kinda beat up, bet they owe the wrong people. Grippin' some bag like their life depended on it. You a loan shark or some shit? Here to finish the job? Go ahead, should be an easy one." He snorted while lighting a cig.

"You better not be lying." Blitzø glared at him as the windows rolled up.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." He smirked.

Blitzø parked in front of the ruined house.

Walking in, he frowned at how disgusting and barren the place was. He noticed you lying on one of the tables in the back. Empty bottles on the table and all over the ground. He was furious but he tried to contain it with a rational demeanor. He took the seat in front of you.

"Morning, employee of the month." He said with an irritated voice.

No reaction.

"You alive? Get up, damn it!"

Muffled murmurs could be heard.  
"Paid already, *hic* fuck off."

"Do not talk to your boss that way!" He kicked the table.

You sat up with some difficulty.

"What?... H-how did you?..."

"You don't wanna get me started on that." Blitzø growled. "Care to tell me what the fuck were you thinking?!

"Tch, what does it matter?" You let out a hollow laugh. "Not like I have a job to worry about anymore."

"Don't get cute on me, motherfucker! What's all this crap about?!"

"I don' *hic* see what the issue is. Ya got me, if you want somethin' from me you better take it before I regain m' strength..."

"Fucking hell are you doing here?! Why did you attack Moxxie?!"

"Bullshit! He can go stick it up. Lil bitch musta forgot to tell you he started it. Like I had a choice..."

"What happened to you?!" Blitzø yelled angrily.

"You really wanna know? Let me tell you!" You slam a fist on the table. "What fuckin' happened was you blowing all our god fucking damn salaries last month!"

"I repaid it almost instantly, you ungrateful cunt!"

"That's not *hic* the point, retard!" You facepalmed. "Do you have any idea how stupid expensive this crap is?" You threw your bag on the table, revealing sacs with pills in it. "I couldn't afford 'em for weeks and din' even pay the fuckin' bills in time! Had to sell... m' damn car just to get by. Now I don't even have that shitty rustbag of a bike I stole." You leaned back on the table with both elbows.

"So it's supposed to be my fault you come to work drugged outta your mind?! And you coulda just asked for a downpayment if you're that tight! You never tell me your concerns!"

"It's none of your freakin' business, that's why! You live in your own little world and you don't even need drugs for it, con-fucking-gradulations, I envy you! What, ya expect us to spill all our personal shit on your delusional ass?" You huffed while taking a sip. "Hi boss, did you know I'm on speed (*type of amphetamine) 24/7?" You mocked. "Just leave..."

"Can you stop that?!" Blitzø slapped one of the bottles off the table.

"Dunno, can you stop stalkin' us? Why are you even here? I'll pay for the damn *hic* table and we can forget each oth-"

"I'm trying to do all I can for the family!" He screamed.

You two glared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"What?..." You asked in confusion.

He sighed.

"I should really just fire you right now but..."

"What's holding you back? Don't waste your time..." You avoided eye contact. "I'm a fucking failure." You admitted quietly.

"Don't you remember what I said on your first day?"

You hesitated.

"'...Welcome to the family. Never forget, we *hic* don't get rid of family.'" You quoted, still looking away.

"When I adopted Loona, I realized how important family is. My sisters and I never got the chance to experience it back in the day. Ever since then I wanted those I care about to feel the same. To make them feel at home, let you guys know you belong somewhere... to tell you that you matter. Especially if you don't get that elsewhere. I know I make lots of mistakes, I have my quirks, I annoy you guys all the time, and..." He took a deep breath. "Look, point is, to me family is about not letting go, no matter how bad the situation seems. That's why this pains me... When I hired you I welcomed an energetic, professional, and charismatic employee who loved the job. You had a compliment for everyone each morning. But now, all I see is... this." He gestured with disappointment in his eyes.

You finally looked up at him but couldn't keep it up for long.

"I know you still care. I'm sure that person is still in there. Find them." He continued.

You let out a long sigh.

"Uh... I'm... so sorry." You held your forehead, hiding your face. "But... that person isn't real. Without *hic* my drugs... this is all I am. It's all I ever was... A lie."

"I don't believe that. We'll work this out but only if you don't give up. I know you know I kno- you know I know you- URGH, you know I'm right!" He insisted.

You couldn't help but snicker at him.

"You dork..."

"Let's get outta this shithole, ok?" He stood up and offered you a hand.

"...Alright but- OW!" You took his hand and tried to stand up but fell back.

"What's wrong?" He bent down.

"Oh, fuck me... I'm not great *hic* on two wheels." You whimpered. "Darn, it wasn't so bad on the way here, lemme just..." You held onto the table, trying to find a good position.

"Drop the tough guy act." He rolled his eyes. "How did you even get a license for that?"

"I didn't..." You smiled nervously while reaching for your bag.

"You're hopeless." He sighed as he folded his arms under your armpits and knees.

"What're you- hey!" You winced.

"Eh, you smell like burning tires and my dad's room. Does it hurt like this?"

"No, but you-"

"Then off we go." He picked you up.

"AH! Seriously?! Get off me!"

"Stop moving or I'll drop you! We're lucky you're sorta underweight."

"Put me the hell down already!" You yelled with an aggressive blush.

"Oh, stop makin' a scene, no one's looking."

You glanced around, there were only about 5 other demons in the whole pub but they were all most certainly watching you two.

You gave him a death stare.

"Well... told ya not to overreact." He shrugged.

"Happy honeymoon!" The bartender giggled as you two were getting close to the exit, making other guests burst out in laughter.

"What did you just *hic* fuckin' say to me?! Can't hear ya from over there, wise-ass motherfucker!" You shouted, your face almost glowing red.

The pub proceeded to make fun of you.

"Let's not start a fight right now. Sheesh, you really shouldn't drink." He shook his head.

Blitzø stepped out of the building with you in his arms. It was late at night. You two made your way to the car.

"Surprised it's still intact, I despise this part of town... gives me the creeps." He said in a tired tone. "Why did you come here of all places? It's a miracle you didn't get robbed in your state!"

"Well, after the flop I just wanted a place to sit and drink myself to oblivion... far away from you guys. Couldn't get home so figured I'd spend the night here." You explained with a yawn.

"Gettin' comfy, are we?" He teased.

"Oh, just put *hic* me in there already..." You groaned with a defeated expression.

He placed you on the passenger side.

"Let's get you home. (S/N), right?" He asked, shutting the doors.

"Nice to have some privacy." You crossed your arms.

"Ok, I get it, I'll tone it down in the future. But only if you stop with the fun stuff."

You looked away.

After a few turns, you started feeling more and more uneasy.

"Uh, how do you *hic* roll this-" You covered your mouth.

"Huh? Wait, don't!" He braked desperately.

You couldn't hold the booze in any longer.

"Holy fucking shit, (YN)! Open the door!" He jumped out and ran to your side.

"I just cleaned the interior! Fuck!" He grumbled.

He helped you aim outside for a good few minutes.

"Eugh, fuckin' *hic*... uh..." You coughed.

"You done?" He huffed with hands on his hips.

"I hope... " You said quietly, holding your head.

"Loona pulls this shit on me every once in a while, at least I have experience." He rolled his eyes.

He attempted to mop up the majority of the filth with handkerchiefs. You reached your block not long after. He pulled over.

"What do you think, can we-" He glanced at you but you were sound asleep by now.

"Babysitter time all over again." He facepalmed.

He searched your bag for keys. He was pissed by the time he got through all the pills and syringes but after a while, he stumbled upon your wallet and the keys at the bottom. He checked if you were still sleeping. His curiosity got the better of him and the zipper was undrew.  
At first, he didn't like what he saw, shady cards and addresses scribbled on papers but then his eyes glued on a seemingly recently crumpled up piece of paper with your handwriting on it, saying 'team'. It stank of alcohol. He smoothed it out and turned it around in his hands. It was an old photo, a group selfie from long ago with you and him posing in the middle. Millie was doing bunny ears on one side, Moxxie rolling his eyes with a flustered expression on the other, and Loona, as always, at her desk on her phone in the background. He noticed how much healthier you looked. He kept glancing between you and the picture. He tucked it back in and closed the zipper, putting everything back in the bag except the keys.

He carried you upstairs and opened the door with some difficulty. He was quite gassed out by the time he got inside, placing you on the bed. He sat down at a nearby chair and looked around. The place was about the size of a small living room, a chaotic mess even by Imp City standards. Clothes and all kinds of trash lying everywhere.

His phone rang, making him jump up. He instantly picked it up and stepped out the door, not to awake you.

"Mills? Uh... no. I mean, I found 'em but- what? And why is she there? Look, I-... ah, we'll be fine. I'm, uh... spending the night at Stolas' place, talk to you tomorrow, ok? Yeah, I know, I'll just... Gotta go now. Later."

He put the phone away with a tired sigh, walking back inside.

You woke up to the sound of muffled talking. It kinda sounded like... Blitzø? You remember having this weird dream that the team found out about your dependencies somehow and there was a fight and an accident and a pub or something... but that's stupid, how could they? You thought to yourself, not bothering to open your eyes, there was no alarm yet.

The voice persisted though. You couldn't quite make it out but it sounded as if it was coming from the inside... and it really sounded like your boss. You shot up at the thought, ripping a pillow off your face. You saw the bag wide open on the ground.

"Oh, no, no, no!" You muttered, frantically looking around. You spotted him standing near the window on the other side of the room with his back facing you. He was on the phone.  
You panicked and attempted to get out of bed.

"GHAH! Son of a freakin'..." You had to sit back, your hip still stung like a hot iron nail.

He noticed you, turning around.

"-in about an hour or so. It's in the left drawer I think. Tell M&M to take their time, love ya." He finished the conversation.

"Got in a nice 11 hours, huh?" He raised his brows.

"Oh Lucifer, please don't fucking tell me..." You lowered your head. "Wasn't a dream was it?"

"Yesterday's fiasco? Wish it was." He sat beside you.

"B-but why are you still here?"

"What, you expected me to leave you here alone in the condition you were in? I asked Loonie to open up for us."

"What were you even doing here all night, I- uh... So what now? A-and what did you tell 'em about all this? They must hate me now!" You groaned with an ashamed expression.

"(YN)..."

"A-and Moxxie and Millie?! Oh fuck, are they alright?! What-" You stuttered.

"(YN)."

"Wait, didn't I throw up in your car? Argh, crap, I'm such a pathetic, hopeless, selfish piece of fucking-"

"(YN)!" He grabbed you by the shoulders. "Shut up for a sec! Listen, I didn't tell 'em much. Don't stress on this shit right now. Mox 'n Mills are fine." He let go of you. "What happens now is entirely on you."

You watched him silently with a miserable visage.

"If you remember what I told you about family yesterday, you already know what I have to say. But ultimately, you'll have to decide if you want to be a part of the family or not." He looked you dead in the eye.

You avoided his gaze. You always hated it when he did that.

"Hey, eyes up here!"

You still couldn't look up.

"You must get off the juice." He stated with an uncharacteristically serious voice.

You shook your head.  
"Didn't I tell you last time? The person you think I am is-"

"Heard that before, still don't believe it."

"You should. Without gear, I can't function... You had the misfortune of experiencing that this month... That's who I really am."

"Wouldn't you at least try it for the team?"

"Huh? You never call us that." You raised a brow. "Either way it's a lost cause... How could I just go back to work after this? I'm sure Mox would love to work with an exposed drug addict... but If I can't use it... I'm nothing."

"Say, what was the longest time you went without it?"

"Uh... well, these past few weeks. In a veeery long time. And you saw the results..."

"Then you don't even know what being clean feels like! Never got to that point! If you coulda just held out for a little longer and-"

"I can't!" You snapped at him. "Please just... drop this family talk and... get a new guy... The company deserves better." You turned away, swallowing some tears.

"Don't lie to yourself. I've seen the 'team' photo, ok? I know you don't wanna leave."

"...That's in my wallet, you-" You exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"No matter what you think or say, these fucking pills are consuming you! Look in the mirror and then that photo! It'll only get worse!" He flailed his arms.

"Wanna see my birth certificate too, dad?" you puffed angrily.

"Look at me! Look me in the eye and say you need that bag more than your job! Say you love it more than us! Say you value it more than the family... Then I promise I'll leave you alone..." He crossed his arms with a sad expression.

You hastily awerted your eyes. More and more butterflies crowded your stomach.

"Well? Do you?!" He demanded an answer.

You felt warm streams leaving marks on your cheeks. You couldn't keep them in. You turned back and buried your face in his neck as fast as you could, desperately attempting to hide that fact.

"Shut up, just... please, shut up..." You whispered.

He was caught off guard but hugged you back soon.  
"I'll take that as a no." He sighed softly.

You two held that position for a long time.

"Uhm... not to ruin the moment but... I can feel the moisture, y'know. And it's my favorite cape..." He mumbled awkwardly.

You straightened up.  
"Tch... you just *sniff* wanted to see me cry like a little bitch, huh? Low blow, sir." You snarled in shame.

"I'll have you know it's real expensive premium material." He held his nose high jokingly to ease the situation.

You snorted while wiping your face.

"Seriously though... it must be unbelievably hard but you gotta admit. You can't keep this up."

You kept looking down silently in defeat. 

"I see this therapist every month, I think you should give it a shot." He handed you a card. "We could go together and see if it helps?"

"Eh... I'm not a fan of those guys." You eyed the card with suspicion.

"Tell you what, come with me and give it a shot. In exchange, I'll forget about our little adventure in the car and I'll help you come up with a bulletproof coverup story to tell M&M. Deal?"

"And Mox says you've got no *sniff* sense for business." You rolled your eyes with a smile. "Deal. But I'm definitely paying for the table, the deep cleaning, and all that... least I can do."

"Don't worry about those for now. Have the rest of the week off. You might also wanna pay a visit to the doc, that fall seems to have really hurtcha... Need a ride to the bathroom or something?"

"No, thanks, I'll manage... I've had enough embarrassment for multiple lifetimes... but I might need actual rides later, without a way to get around anymore." You sighed. "But the guys need you more than me now, you shouldn't leave Loona in charge for long." You let out a weak chuckle.

"Heh, you might be right." He stood up. "Be sure to give a call if things go south or if you just feel like it... and please try to resist that bag for me, 'k?"

You nodded silently.

As he approached the door, he heard you say something.

"Blitzø?"

"Hm?" He turned back.

"...Thank you. A-and sorry... for everything. I *sniff* never say it enough." You struggled to keep eye contact.

"Just stay away from that stuff and I'll consider it settled." He waved with a wink, closing the door behind him.

Later that day...

You were half asleep in the bathtub when you heard your phone vibrate. Took you a few minutes and some effort to get yourself dry and out of there. You slowly made your way to the bed in a towel, careful not to make a painful move, that nasty stunt still ailed you.  
You spread out on the bed and checked the phone. It was a Voxtagram dm from Blitzø. You opened it. A group selfie popped up on the screen, similar to the one you kept in the wallet. Blitzø was in the middle, giving a thumbs-up with an encouraging grin on his face, Moxxie on the very edge looking away, still visibly upset, with Millie bear hugging him. To your surprise, Loona was actually there too, on the other side. She was leaning beside the board, fiddling with her phone. The board had 'get vell' scribbled on it. Undeniably Blitzø's handwriting. 

"What did I do to deserve you, boss?" You smiled to yourself with a soft expression.

There were a couple of messages under the photo.

(*phone screen)

27 minutes ago

Blitzø: miss u o3o lotsa emty space @ the table  
yup got a new one alredi #lightningblitz  
sup over der, doin ok?

9 minutes ago

not high r u >:(

now

(YN): all good, thx 4 the pic O:)  
<3 u guys  
pls tell mox im so sorry  
ill make up for it

Blitzø: ye he isnt the bigest fan of u rn  
u kno him tho always a grumpballl 

(YN): well its justified  
idk if i can keep it together clean

Blitzø: relax ill kalm him down by monday ;)  
we gon make it work  
im here if the bag hauntin too much

(YN): got rid of it, promise :)  
we should start workin on a story soon tho  
if they figure it out somehow...

Blitzø: chill got a whole weekend ahed  
they cant  
btw just axed my the rapist she free 2 weeks from now  
oh somethin just cameup gotta go  
nightynight*

(YN): later :)


End file.
